


What Did I Do ?

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author : srm628, Crying Lucy, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Translation, he tried, protective Natsu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Natsu a foiré, il a fait pleurer Lucy. Maintenant il doit se racheter.





	What Did I Do ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Did I Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907257) by [srm628](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628). 



 

Natsu n'arrivait pas à croire à la malchance qu'il avait. Il s'était énervé contre d'autres personnes pour avoir fait pleurer Lucy. Il les avait détruits. Et pourtant il venait de faire la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Happy, volant à côté de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux roses pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de son chat.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait pleurer Lucy, il se serait battu contre lui. Il l'aurait tabassé jusqu'à le transformer en tas de sang et de cendres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se faire à lui-même. Il le savait, il _avait essayé_.

« J'en sais rien. » Marmonna Natsu.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Magnolia, cherchant quelque chose pour Lucy, mais ne sachant pas quoi. _Qu'est-ce que Lucy aimait ?_

Natsu grogna. Il savait qu'elle aimait les clés. Elle semblait toujours vouloir plus d'esprits.

« Allons à un magasin de magie. » Annonça-t-il.

« Aye, sir ! »

Ils trouvèrent un magasin de magie proche et regardèrent ce qu'il y avait. Le propriétaire essaya immédiatement de vendre à Natsu des objets inutiles.

« Je veux des clés. » Déclara Natsu. « Donnez-moi toutes celles que vous avez. »

L'homme sembla confus pendant un moment mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de sortir quelques clés en argent de derrière le comptoir.

« Voilà ce que j'ai. » Dit-il, posant les clés sur le comptoir.

« Je les prends ! »

Natsu paya l'homme et mit les clés dans sa poche. Il sortit du magasin, Happy à ses côtés.

« Hé, Natsu ? » Commença Happy lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans la rue.

« Ouais ? »

« Les filles aiment les fleurs, non ? » Demanda Happy, concentré sur ce à quoi il pensait. « Et Lucy est une fille, pas vrai ? »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait lui prendre des fleurs aussi ? »

« Hm hm. » Acquiesça Happy.

Natsu haussa les épaules, la logique de Happy semblait correcte.

Ils trouvèrent un fleuriste et achetèrent un bouquet. Natsu demanda des fleurs qui aidaient quand une fille était énervée contre vous. L'homme fit un commentaire à propos d'une petite amie, mais Natsu l'ignora (même si ses joues devinrent rouges).

Ils payèrent les fleurs et décidèrent d'aller finalement chez Lucy. Tout ça l'aiderait sûrement à se racheter pour sa stupidité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement de la blonde. Normalement ils entreraient par la fenêtre ou utiliseraient le double des clés qu'avait fait Mira, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé d'être polis. Ils _toquèrent_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy leur ouvrit la porte. La blonde semblait épuisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Natsu ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je, euh, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait pleurer. » Il lui tendit les fleurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de plus. « Pardon. »

Lucy regarda la bouquet, incertaine. « Des fleurs ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant Natsu. « Tu m'as acheté des fleurs ? »

« Ouais. » Natsu sortit les clés de sa poche, les triturant. Il finit par les tendre aussi, baissant la tête alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte assortie à celle de ses cheveux. « Et ça aussi. »

Lucy cria de joie avant de se lancer dans un monologue sur ces types de clés. Natsu ne comprit pas un mot mais il pouvait dire qu'il avait bien choisi.

« Merci ! » Elle sauta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant. Il pouvait sentir les fleurs lui rentrer douloureusement dans le dos.

Le touché de Lucy était chaud. Ils ne se touchaient pas souvent et il oubliait à chaque fois à quel point cette sensation lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le refasse.

« Pardon. » Dit-elle timidement en reculant. Elle rougit légèrement.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Natsu acquiesça, heureux que Lucy ne soit plus énervée contre lui. Il détestait la voir triste, et c'était encore pire quand il était celui qui était à l'origine de sa douleur, mais maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
